Dreaming in Betraying Lucidity
by Nathanvalentine
Summary: Was link only supposed to be bound to serve the petty hands of fate forever, or someone else. In his last adventure he met the new ruler of his mind. He stalks at night, in dreams. Only now he isn't so sure his dreams aren't fake anymore. Now the sky is getting darker, and there is only one person behind the darkness. Find out how it all plays out.
1. The Dream

With snap of his fingers Ghirahim was, gone and the room had changed completely. The one-eyed portcullis was now a stone wall. Chains and coffles hung from the walls, and in the middle was vine shaped like a noose and several other vines hanging from the lofty ceiling. Link was still naked except his baggy underwear. He backed up into the wall, trying to make sure know one sneaks up on him. He looked around the room again, and noticed there was no door or window, just the flittering light of the torches on the walls. Then came Ghirahim thought the walls, as if they were nothing but a figment of link's own imagination.

"Bow to me"

"Yes master." He bowed, kissing his feet.

Ghirahim had appeared with his black skin, his strongest and hardest form. He grabbed link by the hair, and dragged him to the noose. He put his neck through if, and tied the rest of his limbs up by the other vines. Link legs were spread wide open, it made a sharp pain in his groin area.

Then there was wetness. A sticky wet substance moving around the rim of his ass; Ghirahim tongue executed a nice rimming. It was a wonderful feeling; the he didn't realize that Ghirahim had been spanking him for the last 2 minutes. The pain was excellent, it made link a better man, a better lover. Link cried out in joy, and all his master could do was laugh.

"Let's have little fun shall we." Ghirahim chuckled

At that exact moment, his dick plunged deep into his ass, into his very soul. The motion, the lack of oxygen, and the weightless feeling, just made it feel like a roller coaster. The cries of ecstasy and breathing of two men in sync echoed throughout the chamber. Link was ass matched the beet red color of his face. Ghirahim then grabbed link's hair, and rode him like a horse.

The vines began to burn his wrist and his ankles, with all the motion. Link knew Ghirahim 10 ½ inch dick was getting ready to cum; he could feel the sudden jerk in body, and the increased breathing rate of Ghirahim.

He exploded, with a loud series of grunts, releasing the white oozing liquid into link. He could feel his butt trying to push it out. As the warm liquid started to drip out Link's asshole, Ghirahim got underneath Link and began to pull, and tug on links dick, with his mouth then switched off to his hand.

Link was so horny, it started to hurt. The slurping sound was music to both their ears. Link was almost there, he knew it took him a while. Once it did come, it squirted right into Ghirahim mouth. Link watched Ghirahim lick off his lips with long purple tongue of his. The ammonia scent was strong than any other orgasm link has had before.

"You were quite the brat last time, but even then I knew you were good for something." He said.

"Thank you." link cowered, not daring to look in Ghirahim eyes. He was afraid the guilt of what he just went through would rush through him, and certainly destroy him.

"This was only a sampler." Ghirahim said, with a tinge of innocence to his voice. "Next time," all he could do was chuckle.

With a snap of his hands, link was upstanding, fully clothed.

"Now that's out the way" Ghirahim said, turning his back to link. "Just so you know if I'm back guess who else is back."

_No. Please not him. _Link thought to himself

"Guess evil just doesn't die it?" He snapped his fingers, and he was gone.


	2. The Awakening

"Ahhhhh"

Link woke in a sweat, the dreams wouldn't stop coming. He tries so hard to keep the dream in his mind. If only the man wasn't in what seemed like a perpetual fog. He was like a distant memory of those in old age. Every time he woke from he felt unclean, as he always woke to a seminal aroma in his room. He still felt the passion in his heart, and his groins.

The face of the man, the voice of the wanted, the quiet muffled breathing of him in pure ecstasy. Link was anxious to get out of his sticky clothes, and wash this no longer new feeling off of him.

He threw the rough wool pillow off of him; still finding his Loftwing feather pillow in between his legs. He yawns, wiping the sleep from his eyes. His walking is stiff; due to the fact his legs are just a bit numb. He wondered if there was a phantom visiting him at night. He grabbed his clothes and went up to the bathing room.

"Anyone in there" he shouts and jiggles the handle. Finding the door opened, was thanked the goddess for a good start to his day. As he undressed, he noticed the red rope burns around his wrist and ankles. He figured this was just his feet rubbing against his bed post. The Water Dragon's scale necklace was still around his neck; it was the one thing he never took off. He dipped his toe into the frothing warm water.

He cleaned himself slowly; still gently touching the areas that have now began to bruise. He began to simply just sit in the water, letting his entire burden float away with the rising steam. Drifting off into sleep, it all started again. It was a continuing fantasy, a memory that never went away.

'_The daylight coming from the bathing room windows seemed to instantly darken. A presence entered the room in the veil of darkness._

"_Are you ready" the voice echoed around room, as if it was the plains of the Gerudo desert. A strong pulling feeling came from below the water. His lower half began to be pulled towards some supernatural force. The bottom of his chin slowly began to go underneath the surface. His head soon was finally submerged beneath the surface; he tried so hard not to panic. He opened his eyes and saw the familiar diamond pattern skinned man rubbing his hands down his whole body, eventually stopping to play in the blonde hair leading down to the coarser hair. His guess of who it was finally confirmed, as his otherworldly tongue wrapped around his –'_

He awoke out of the dream, not realizing he was still holding his breath. Stepping out of the tepid water, he could only think of the face. Was his nightly visitor, really the enemy he thought he killed? Was this another road of cruel fate bestowed upon him by the Goddess?


	3. The Breach

He got up from his morning prayer, at the statue of the goddess. The day had started off surprisingly well, even in spite of the erotic dreams. He told himself it couldn't be real, but deep down he knew it was a bunch of crap. As he ran the wooden stairs going down to the bizarre, he realized there was something he forgot to do. He ran back up to statue of the goddess, and found the secret symbol, to be able to enter the secret chamber inside. There down in the middle sat the Master Sword, the home of Fi.

He took his slingshot and struck the crest behind the sword activating its power. The sword started to emit its blue essence, almost blinding him. He waited for a bit, and there she was floating in her blue and purple glory. Fi.

"Long time, no see"

"My calculations say it had been a total of 41 hours, 3 minutes, and approaching 30 seconds from our last contact." She said. He realized that Fi couldn't live inside piece of steel forever; he wasn't going to let her get way like his ancestors did with Medina. He was determined to keep their friendship afloat. Sure, the way she talked was a bit irritating but when you have a connection with somebody it's always there. The connection is always there.

_Ghirahim_

He didn't realize that he hadn't said anything for a while, until he noticed Fi was gone. He looked around and her standing at the entrance. The sky had grown grey like the back of a Gorgon. He stepped out of the protection of the Goddess Statue and looked up at the sky. Then he saw it, the black figure descending from the sky like a black angel. It fell and fell; Link ran towards the edge ready to jump off and call his loftwing to save the falling creature. He instantly ran back grabbed the Master Sword, and jumped off.

"Master, are we going to the surface again."

"Yes."

As he ready to breach the cloud barrier over Faron woods, he held his breath as he watched the figure below him go through it. A rush of sound, and wind in a diamond shaped sonic boom blew him off his loftwing. The sword fell through barrier first into the woods below. As he hit the soft moistness of the cloud barrier all he heard was,

"You ruined my day last time, not this time."


	4. The Master, The Servant and The Observer

He landed softly with the help of the sailcloth. As he drifted down from the heavens and the smell of the surface him, it brought back all the memories.

"Link, Hurry" it was the voice again.

This unknown phantom was starting to irritate him, but he knew it was something he could handle. Once he touched down, and folded the sailcloth back into his adventure pack, he ran toward the temple. This was the start of it, this was day fantasies came true.

There he was, Ghirahim, standing with his possessive temper, and attitude just radiating from his pale skin.

"Why hello."

Link was speechless, as he was usually lost for words, and let others carry the conversation.

"Are you not going to say something?" He switched his weight from one hip to the other. "You are just a cute little thing, come and follow," and he was gone.

Link stood there mouth open, realizing his dreams had come true. He hated to admit it, but when he felt Ghirahim breath on his neck he was ever so slightly turned on. When he hissed into his ear, all link wanted to do was stick his tongue down his throat. He was conflicted, he was enthralled, he was dreaming. It was good dream, and he knew he could control it. He felt as if he was dreaming, in lucidity.

"Yes, Master" he mumbled, excited for what could lay ahead, either a fight or sex would please him both. He walked slowly in to the Forest temple, his head already submissive. The more he thought the tighter his pants became. The more he wondered, the more his heart started to beat faster. He readjusted himself, trying to make his obvious bulge, not so obvious.

He entered the first room. Immediately looking at the one-eyed portcullis, he felt trouble on the horizon.

"Up here," Ghirahim voice seemed to come out of nowhere. "Come to me."

Link proceeds with pleasure, subtly loosening his clothes in case he needed to slip out of them.

"Stop right there" link stopped, breath held. "Crawl to me."

Right then and there, all inkling of hatred he might have had for Ghirahim, any uneasiness faded away. The past was the past and this was the present. It was strange, since Ghirahim was the only flamboyant gay man that he really encountered. When he was on his last mission to save Zelda, he stopped thinking of her the moment he felt that thin hand cuff butt; from that point on it was all Ghirahim.

"What do you want, Ghirahim." Link knew what he wanted, but he wanted to be a good boy. "I am at your beck at call."

Ghirahim looked down at him, grabbed his cheeks so hard Links entire face became red. "Take off your clothes."

Link obeyed, the feeling in jaw still hadn't returned, when his mouth was pacified. He didn't even notice the hooded blonde girl watching from behind the wall.


	5. The Friend That Is Always There

"Link, Stop" the hooded girl cried.

Ghirahim snapped around towards the girl, and smiled. "It seems we have a visitor."

Link got up, grabbed his clothes and slowly put them on.

"Ghirahim, this is not right, let link go now."

He jumped up and down waving his dick all around, "Oh is the girl going to hurt," he paused, in flash he was clothed again, with his white cape billowing behind him, even though there was no wind. "I am demon lord Ghirahim," He chuckled "how dare you speak to me."

The girl pulled her hood down revealing that familiar beautiful face. Zelda.

"Take Link out of this gross unnatural trance, and leave this place." Ghirahim hesitated, "Now!"

"I will leave, but he will always be mine." he turned to link, "and sweetheart being a stranger next time you go to sleep, won't help you get any softer." And with that he was gone.

Zelda ran up to Link, and helped him up. A word wasn't spoken until they had exited the forest temple. All the tension just hung in the air as if they both knew a danger was lurking in the distance. As much as Zelda hated to see Link this she couldn't understand what he was thinking, or why he was even in the forest temple. She knew there were many questions to be asked, but even more to go unanswered.

"Zelda, I don't know what came over me." Link said, with a frown. He realized now that his sudden obedience was strange, he always ready to fight. This was no longer a dream in which he was submissive because he forced to this, what happened back there was because he _wanted _to. This all too much for Link and he no longer felt like the brave manly warrior he once was.

"It's okay, just be careful."

They stopped walking and link turned to her, "He insinuated that demise might be back." He shuddered at the thought of having to go through that grueling experience again. Last time he was almost beaten within an inch of life, after going back and forth through time; after saving Zelda from a sleep that continuously whispered death. Last time he met Ghirahim, the Demon Lord, who now invaded his mind and is now Ghirahim, His Demon Lover.

"I know. Why don't you go up to Skyloft get, the master sword and we'll make preparations." Zelda spoke with caution, and urgency in her voice; knowing to never let a threat just be a threat.

"The master sword is gone, as I came to the surface it fell way from my body." he said with almost no emotion.

Zelda didn't catch it in his voice; and so she continued on with the conversation.

"Well go do what you do, and find it." She paused catching the influx of anger within her own voice; and looked at him with her big blue eyes. "Hey, I don't know what that was back there but you can always come down here to talk to me."

"Thanks"

Zelda took off running into the forest, and left Link there to stand alone against a once familiar world.


	6. The Infinite Darkness

A/N: Really kind of deciding if I want to continue this. I realize I can't just leave the way it is so I might wrap this up soon. Or I might really get into the plot we'll see. This is probably going to the shortest chapter; I'll update it in length, before I post a new chapter.

Link around and ran off towards the Ancient Cistern, to search for the water dragons cave entrance. Of course all he really had to was look up, and see the big pulsating blue beacon shining through the beautiful blue clear sky. He was happy to that Fi was finally becoming an independent woman, and not always reliant on him. Link goes and teaches her ESL classes every day after Morning Prayer.

He approached the rock, where the sword had drove deep into.

"Mater Link!" Fi exclaimed through the sword

"Fi," link mumbled, he didn't feel like dealing with her monotone attitude today. "Let's go. We have a lot to work to do and we need to go back up to Skyloft."

She came out the sword and looked up the sky. "We should go, I feel a very evil aura emanating from somewhere behind the clouds."

Link grabbed the sword, slung it over his back, and ran towards the nearest bird statue. As he kneeled, to pray to go back up to his home, the ground shook beneath him He looked up and the sky itself seemed to grow darker and fall. It was all a blur. The earth below him opened up, and he fell. He knew not where he was falling, nor how he was falling. He almost seemed to fall upwards, or was he going downwards?

Fi said something, but he couldn't quite understand what she was saying. A strange ominous, a more resonating voice sounded in his ears.

'_I told you he's back'_

With that he landed with a hard thud on his back, whether he was in heaven, or hell he could not tell. He stood up shakily from the impact, and the shock itself. It was complete darkness, in that one couldn't his own hand covering his eyes.

_HISS_

He turned around quickly trying to find out where the sound came from. He couldn't he realized he was trapped in infinite darkness.

_HISS_

Still not sure what the sound was, he still tried to locate it but tripped and fell instead. That's when he felt it. The warm scaly ground that seemed to move with a very strong, life force. They say nowadays that theirs is always light at the end of the tunnel. But when the area Link was confined to light up, there was no light, just darkness. Evil. Wickedness. Pure Malice. Amidst the shadows, and mixture of faint light, there in all his fiery glory, Demise descended upon him once more.


	7. The Higher One

Heat filled the room, and Demises cold stare pierced Links very soul. The darkness seemed to fleet as demise stepped closer to link. All Link could do, was think how did get out? There was a strong binding on demises world. Maybe demise didn't come to Links world, maybe Link is in his. But how? There were so many questions, but the one that demise asked was not one of them.

"You fucked my sword?" demise was serious

Link shook his head, no. "You little twat, I swear. This time I going to kill you, and you think that little lighting tricking was nice, well just wait until you see what I learned in purgatory." Link wasn't sure if that's what would call it, it seemed more like isolation. Nobody has yet judged the evil within Demise's own soul.

Link stood up, and started to back up towards the infinite darkness opposite of Demise. The questions kept coming to him like cars on a racetrack. They began fill his mind with noiseless static. He wasn't ready for this, and he was sure his face expressed these emotions.

"You look like a frightened little bitch." He seemed proud of the statement. Demise prodded around as if he owned the place. "How about this, since I am a sensible person. I'll give you three days to prepare and come back with a fire in belly." Demise chuckled, laughing at unknown joke.

He snapped his fingers, and Ghirahim appeared out of thin air, like usual. "Yes, you beckoned." Ghirahim kept his head bowed, and immediately got on his knees.

Demise took Ghirahim head, and lifted him into the air staring intently into his eyes. "You've been screwing the little child."

"No, I wouldn't dare think to do such a thing." Ghirahim glanced towards link and winked.

"Don't you lie? Don't forget I own you, I control you. As easy as I control, is as easy as I can destroy you. So I'll ask you again did screw the little white boy."

"Yes, I apologize" Ghirahim averted his gaze towards the floor. Ghirahim wasn't sorry but why did demise need to know that.

Demise threw him across the room into an apparent wall. "Now was that so damn hard." He paused, as if to relish the moment of power. "Telling the truth is life skill, and a virtue." Demise turned towards Link with a look so fierce links own eyelashes began to feel as if they were staring to burn. "You got fucked by the wrong one. If you want to see what real men do, then all you have to is ask."

At that point a monstrosity occurred, it was so unappealing that Link began to fade into unconsciousness, with Ghirahim screams echoing through his ears. Even in the dream state what was occurring outside his mind seemed to so vivid in his mind as well. It was wrong, not bestiality wrong, he thought, just having sex with a nun wrong. Link eventually gave up and let the indescribable detestable events unfold.


	8. The Question

A/N: This is probably the shortest chapter you ever read. This just made to be a little transition chapter. Not much is really done. And forgive me for taking such a long time to update, been a bit busy. Remember, I would love reviews, critiques, or anything else. Always open to PMs

The events subsided quickly: the oral, anal, the big finish. When demise was done, Ghirahim just about licked him clean. He then just stared at Link, still breathing heavily. Then he was gone, and there was just a naked Ghirahim, looking like a droopy eyed-pup. That look was gone as fast as it came. With a snap he was back to his regular astonishing glory.

"That's what I can do for you." he chuckled, and left with a snap. Link stood up, only to be overcame by a dizzy spell and he passed out.

When he woke up he was back in his bed in the knight's academy. He sat up, his head was pounding. He didn't know had happened, all he knew was that he just suffered through a live sex show, and he didn't enjoy it. So it all raised a question in his mind 'What the Hell is going on here'. He swung his legs over the bed, and got up to go outside. He was still limping a bit from the soreness. When he looked outside the window he didn't realize it was night-time he knew he shouldn't go outside, so he went outside anyway.

It was cool and a tad chilly. The light breeze raised Goosebumps on his skin. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day. All he had to do was to overcome one more challenge, _go to sleep without seeing Ghirahim face._


	9. Idle Threats

A/N: The chapters are probably going to be a bit shorter from now on, just because I'm a bit busy but I want to keep it going. So bear with me, with the little mini-sodes. Reviews are always welcome, as well.

Sleep cuddled him as if he was newborn baby. No faces or any type of nightmare quality. It was just black, complete darkness. Frankly Link liked it better this way than before. There was nothing but silence when he woke up. He realized it had been a while since he last checked on his Loftwing. He swung out of bed, and got ready for the day with a smile on his face.

"Hey, short-stack, why you so happy." A familiar pompous voice toted from behind him.

_Groose._

Link turned around determined not to let anything ruin his day, not even some asshole with a big ego.

"Did I piss the little baby off?" He whined at Link.

Link gave a quick sneer, and turned back around, and walked right out the door. The sun was high and felt good beaming down on top of his head. He walked up the stairs towards the goddess statue, to go to morning prayers.

"…and forgive for all I have done, amen."

Link could hear the prayer from outside the gate, but it was an unknown voice. The stranger got up and started to walk towards him. He was covered from head to toe with heavy black cloths. Their eyes were a fiery red, for a second he thought it the demon that lived beneath town. Too bad he was put to death soon after finally becoming human, for child molestation. Link figured it was bound to happen anyway.

The stranger spoke as he walked past, "G'Day sir."

Link replied with a wave, and continued to watch the stranger go down the stairs. As he approached the bottom of the statue, he saw strange markings in the sand. It was an ancient text, one not written in since the time of his ancestor who lived in a quaint little village of Ordon. The one who saved the Kingdom of Hyrule, form a dark force that also had the power of the goddess.

Attending Knights academy he was forced to learn ancient tongues, and he knew enough to decrepit this.

'The Forces of Dark have risen once again, to what right fully there's_. Iem Ordoon Malif'_

Or better said: We are over all malevolent things. Sure this seemed like a little foul idle threat to Link. Boy was he wrong.


End file.
